


This Ring

by westwingwolf



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 15:35:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3416093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingwolf/pseuds/westwingwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. The significance of a ring for Chloe and Lex during their mission against Lionel. AU during Season 3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Ring

The ring was given out of necessity and reason. When Chloe was on her own, his father saw no threat in her. But she had changed the game…and with his involvement came risks. So Lex presented her with this ring. Now she, not his father, had the power over his life.

He focused on this ring that fateful night she helped him ease off the drugs his father had prepared. She held him and whispered words of loyalty and comfort. She kept back the demons…both past and present, imaginary and real.

She twisted this ring around her finger while the verdict sending Lionel to prison was read. They celebrated with wine at Lex's Metropolis penthouse. No mention of the man who brought them closer was made. Only stories from their past. Secrets never shared with anyone. Afterwards, she stared at this ring and spoke with a trembling voice, "Guess it's time to remove this." Before her right hand could make a move, he covered her left with his. "Stop." Confused, she looked to his face. Though his eyes said everything, still he pleaded, "Be Mrs. Luthor just one more night."

Hunger and passion poured into every kiss and touch. Hours spent memorizing the planes of each other's body. Accounting for every gasp, every moan, every beg for more. After finally consummating their three-month marriage, Chloe rested on her husband's chest. When her heavy breathing subsided, she asked "Mind if I wear this ring a little longer?" Lex grinned as he insisted that she wear it forever.


End file.
